List of eye diseases and disorders
This is a partial list of human eye diseases and disorders. The World Health Organization publishes a classification of known diseases and injuries called the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems or ICD-10. This list uses that classification. =H00-H59 Diseases of the eye and adnexa= H00-H06 Disorders of eyelid, lacrimal system and orbit *(H00.0) Hordeolum ("stye" or "sty") — a bacterial infection of sebaceous glands of eyelashes *(H00.1) Chalazion — a cyst in the eyelid (usually upper eyelid) *(H01.0) Blepharitis — inflammation of eyelids and eyelashes; characterized by white flaky skin near the eyelashes *(H02.0) Entropion and trichiasis *(H02.1) Ectropion *(H02.2) Lagophthalmos *(H02.3) Blepharochalasis *(H02.4) Ptosis *(H02.6) Xanthelasma of eyelid *(H03.0*) Parasitic infestation of eyelid in diseases classified elsewhere **Dermatitis of eyelid due to Demodex species ( B88.0+ ) **Parasitic infestation of eyelid in: *** leishmaniasis ( B55.-+ ) *** loiasis ( B74.3+ ) *** onchocerciasis ( B73+ ) *** phthiriasis ( B85.3+ ) *(H03.1*) Involvement of eyelid in other infectious diseases classified elsewhere **Involvement of eyelid in: *** herpesviral (herpes simplex) infection ( B00.5+ ) *** leprosy ( A30.-+ ) *** molluscum contagiosum ( B08.1+ ) *** tuberculosis ( A18.4+ ) *** yaws ( A66.-+ ) *** zoster ( B02.3+ ) *(H03.8*) Involvement of eyelid in other diseases classified elsewhere ** Involvement of eyelid in impetigo ( L01.0+ ) *(H04.0) Dacryoadenitis *(H04.2) Epiphora *(H06.2*) Dysthyroid exophthalmos H10-H13 Disorders of conjunctiva *(H10) Conjunctivitis — inflammation of the conjunctiva *(H11.0) Pterygium — benign growth of the conjunctiva *(H11.3) Subconjunctival hemorrhage — burst blood vessels on conjunctiva *(H13.1*) Conjunctivitis in infectious and parasitic diseases classified elsewhere **Conjunctivitis (due to): *** Acanthamoeba (B60.1+) *** adenoviral follicular (acute) (B30.1+) *** chlamydial (A74.0+) *** diphtheritic (A36.8+) *** gonococcal (A54.3+) *** haemorrhagic (acute)(epidemic) (B30.3+) *** herpesviral simplex (B00.5+) *** meningococcal (A39.8+) *** Newcastle (B30.8+) *** zoster (B02.3+) H15-H22 Disorders of sclera, cornea, iris and ciliary body * (H15.0) Scleritis — a painful inflammation of the sclera * (H16) Keratitis — inflammation of the cornea * (H16.0) Corneal ulcer / Corneal abrasion — loss of the surface epithelial layer of the eye's cornea * (H16.1) Snow blindness / Arc eye — a painful condition caused by exposure of unprotected eyes to bright light * (H16.1) Thygeson's superficial punctate keratopathy * (H16.4) Corneal neovascularization * (H18.5) Fuchs' dystrophy — cloudy morning vision * (H18.6) Keratoconus — the cornea thins and changes shape to be more like a cone than a parabola * (H19.3) Keratoconjunctivitis sicca — dry eyes * (H20.0) Iritis — inflammation of the iris * (H20.0, H44.1) Uveitis — inflammatory process involving the interior of the eye H25-H28 Disorders of lens * (H25-H26) Cataract — the lens becomes opaque H30-H36 Disorders of choroid and retina * (H33) Retinal detachment — the retina detaches from the choroid, leading to blurred and distorted vision * (H33.1) Retinoschisis — the retina separates into several layers and may detach * (H35.0) Hypertensive retinopathy — burst blood vessels, due to long-term high blood pressure ** (H35.0/E10-E14) Diabetic retinopathy damage to the retina caused by complications of diabetes mellitus, which could eventually lead to blindness * (H35.0-H35.2) Retinopathy — general term referring to non-inflammatory damage to the retina * (H35.1) Retinopathy of prematurity — scarring and retinal detachment in premature babies * (H35.3) Age-related macular degeneration — the photosensitive cells in the macula malfunction and over time cease to work * (H35.3) Macular degeneration — loss of central vision, due to macular degeneration * (H35.5) Retinitis pigmentosa — genetic disorder; tunnel vision preceded by night-blindness * (H35.81) Macular edema — distorted central vision, due to a swollen macula H40-H42 Glaucoma * (H40-H42) Glaucoma — optic neuropathy H43-H45 Disorders of vitreous body and globe * (H43.9) Floaters — shadow-like shapes which appear singly or together with several others in the field of vision H46-H48 Disorders of optic nerve and visual pathways * (H47.2) Leber's hereditary optic neuropathy — genetic disorder; loss of central vision H49-H52 Disorders of ocular muscles, binocular movement, accommodation and refraction * (H49-H50) Strabismus (Crossed eye/Wandering eye/Walleye) — the eyes do not point in the same direction ** (H49.3-4) Ophthalmoparesis — the partial or total paralysis of the eye muscles ** (H49.4) Progressive external ophthalmoplegia — weakness of the external eye muscles ** (H50.0, H50.3) Esotropia — the tendency for eyes to become cross-eyed ** (H50.1, H50.3) Exotropia — the tendency for eyes to look outward *H52 Disorders of refraction and accommodation ** (H52.0) Hyperopia (Farsightedness) — the inability to focus on near objects (and in extreme cases, any objects) ** (H52.1) Myopia (Nearsightedness) — distant objects appear blurred ** (H52.2) Astigmatism — the cornea or the lens of the eye is not perfectly spherical, resulting in different focal points in different planes ** (H52.3) Anisometropia — the lenses of the two eyes have different focal lengths ** (H52.4) Presbyopia — a condition that occurs with growing age and results in the inability to focus on close objects ** (H52.5) Disorders of accommodation ***Internal ophthalmoplegia H53-H54.9 Visual disturbances and blindness * (H53.0) Amblyopia (lazy eye) — poor or blurry vision due to either no transmission or poor transmission of the visual image to the brain * (H53.0) Leber's congenital amaurosis — genetic disorder; appears at birth, characterised by sluggish or no pupillary responses * (H53.1, H53.4) Scotoma (blind spot) — an area impairment of vision surrounded by a field of relatively well-preserved vision * (H53.5) Color blindness — the inability to perceive differences between some or all colors that other people can distinguish ** (H53.5) Achromatopsia / Maskun — a low cone count or lack of function in cone cells * (H53.6) Nyctalopia (Nightblindness) — a condition making it difficult or impossible to see in the dark * (H54) Blindness — the brain does not receive optical information, through various causes ** (H54/B73) River blindness — blindness caused by long-term infection by a parasitic worm (rare in western societies) ** (H54.9) micro-opthalmia/coloboma — a disconnection between the optic nerve and the brain and/or spinal cord. H55-H59 Other disorders of eye and adnexa * (H57.9) Red eye — conjunctiva appears red typically due to illness or injury * (H58.0) Argyll Robertson pupil — small, unequal, irregularly shaped pupils Other codes * (B36.1) Keratomycosis — fungal infection of the cornea * (E50.6-E50.7) Xerophthalmia — dry eyes, caused by vitamin A deficiency * (Q13.1) Aniridia — a rare congenital eye condition leading to underdevelopment or even absence of the iris of the eye See also *Corrective lenses *List of diseases, for a complete alphabetical listing of diseases *List of eye surgeries *List of systemic diseases with ocular manifestations *Ophthalmology *Vision disorders References *World Health Organization's ICD-10 Codes Category:Eye disorders Category:Eye Category:Optometry Category:Ophthalmology